


Full Metal

by plingo_kat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cyber dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “Okay, but,” Wade says, breath hot on Cable’s skin. “Can you even feel that? Because you totally used your arm to block bullets, I saw you, so sensation is obviously at least dulled. Oh, plot holes.”





	Full Metal

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://iiintangible.dreamwidth.org/458.html?thread=25290#cmt25290) on the kmeme: So, the techno-organic virus technically takes up more of Cable than you can see. And therefore... that nasty thing is half metal. That dick is half cybernetic. And Wade is SO FUCKING INTO IT.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> are we not all super into the idea of Cyber Dick (TM)  
> 

“Okay, but,” Wade says, breath hot on Cable’s skin. “Can you even feel that? Because you totally used your arm to block bullets, I saw you, so sensation is obviously at least dulled. Oh, plot holes.”

“Arm’s a prosthetic,” Cable grunts. Wade’s teeth are dangerously close to his skin and it really shouldn’t turn him on, but guess what. It fucking turns him on. “Tried to amputate when the infection started, didn’t work.”

“Wow.” Wade lifts his head. If it weren’t for his dilated pupils there would be no physiological evidence he was interested at all; he’s not sweating and his breathing is still slow and even. “That doesn’t make sense either. But hey, don’t let me stop the author from inserting their headcanons, it’s all cool.”

“Shut up,” Cable says. So far Wade has hinted to be absolutely amazing at sex, but he just won’t. Shut. The fuck up.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Wade continues, apparently oblivious to how close Cable is to having some sort of stroke. Or maybe an outburst of violence upon his person. “I mean, just look at this baby. Woof.”

“I can’t fucking believe I find you attractive,” Cable growls. “Hurry up and suck me.”

“I want to savor this,” Wade protests. He strokes over Cable’s cock, taps a fingernail over the vein of TO that runs up the underside almost all the way to the tip. Cable suppresses a shudder. “Like, _wow_. Cyborg dick. Mucho hot.”

Cable clamps a hand around the back of Wade’s neck.

“Okay, okay,” Wade says. _Finally._

It’s all worth it. Wade’s mouth is hot and wet as he sucks Cable down with sloppy enthusiasm. He’s obviously into the infection, tracing the underside with his tongue, then his teeth; his scar-soft skin rubs against Cable’s, thumb slotted into the metal that creeps down the cut of muscle at his hip and splays down over his inner thigh. Cable closes his eyes and lets his head tilt back.

The wet, choked noises of Wade bruising his throat around Cable’s cock only make him harder. Wade whines at the first rolling thrust, swallowing in a brutal clench as he reaches the deepest point, and Cable swears through gritted teeth. Wade laughs and gags at the next push, ignoring the concerned hitch of Cable’s movement in order to keep Cable deep in his throat.

“Fuck,” Cable grinds out. “Breathe, you goddamn—nngh—you fucking idiot—“

Wade tries to fucking _talk around his cock_ and if it weren’t nearly half metal, Cable would be in some serious pain. As it is when Wade clamps his teeth around the TO at the base the sensation nearly makes him arch off the bed.

A plaintive noise escapes his throat despite his best efforts when Wade pulls off.

“Kinky,” Wade says, voice gravelly. It only lasts for that one word, which is already impressive considering his healing factor. Cable would feel guilty if Wade didn't so obviously enjoy being used hard. “Biting a thing for you, big guy?”

“Not before you, because I wasn’t a lunatic.”

“Hurtful.” Wade kneels up and presses a hand against his chest. “Truly hurtful, sweetcheeks.”

“Jesus.”

“Sugarpie? Honeybuns?”

“I will leave this bed,” Cable threatens. He pushes Wade’s head back down and splays his knees wider, watching the other man’s eyes follow the movement of living metal along his side.

“Don’t tease,” Wade says, mouth just running on autopilot now. His gaze flicks over Cable’s thigh, his cock, the writhe of metal at his breastbone and neck. It settles back down around hip-level with gratifying hunger. “You know I’ll take you there, Plain White T’s. Mood music!”

“Wade.” He says it in his most menacing growl. Wade shivers, jaw dropping a little, and finally goes silent.

“Yeah, okay.”

He doesn’t got straight for the money, instead dropping to his elbows and pressing his mouth to Cable’s stomach, the trail of hair below his belly button that’s so far escaped the unrelenting creep of metal. Cable’s cock smears wet along the bottom of his chin and neck, throbbing as he watches Wade’s back arch to rub against the mattress. The ripple of his throat as he swallows causes Cable’s thigh to twitch, even experienced from the outside.

“These should not be so soft,” Wade mutters, scarred lips scratching against hair. Cable clenches his metal hand in a fist. Wade’s fingers are deft around his balls, pressing gently between them and then rolling them in his palm, skin hot. Wade always runs hot. “I mean, Colossus’ aren’t soft, and he’s metal too.”

“If you could not mention other men you’ve groped when you’re about to suck my cock, that would be great,” Cable suggests.

“That’s slut-shaming!” Wade says, mock horrified. “First racism, and now—mphf!“

Cable digs his fingers into the skin of Wade’s neck, reaching out with his telepathy. The pulse of appreciation is difficult to miss, even with Wade’s quicksand mind, so he’s confident when he shoves Wade’s face down into his crotch hard enough for his nails to draw blood.

“Get to fucking work.”

He’s embarrassingly close given all they’ve done is some heavy petting before about five minutes of cocksucking, but hell. It’s been a while. And Wade really _is_ good, not afraid to get messy or look stupid, skin smeared with spit, gratifyingly desperate when he isn’t running his mouth. 

“Shit!” Wade’s _bitten_ him again, teeth clamped down hard on the TO flesh at the base of his cock, lips and nose pressed to the tender skin alongside. “You little fucker—“

“Shh,” Wade says, fisting Cable’s cock in a nice tight grip, thumb rubbing at the tip. “Just let me. You like it.”

“I won’t like it if you bite my dick off.”

“Would I do that to you? Don’t answer that.”

Cable can’t answer, because Wade has swallowed him down again, and this time he isn’t fucking around. He sucks like an industrial vacuum cleaner, tongue getting in on the action as he slurps, wet and nasty, and Cable digs his fingernails in harder. He comes with a groan as Wade bites him again, holding him in his mouth as he pumps within that hot throat.

“Okay, that?” Wade isn’t actually breathless, but he sure sounds like it. The mattress shifts as he moves up the bed. “Hot. Definitely hot. Would be hotter if you opened your eyes, studmuffin.”

“What.” Cable squints his eyes open. The afterglow was nice while it lasted, which was about 0.5 seconds. He doesn’t know why he expected anything different.

Not that the view now is bad. Wade straddles his waist, leanly muscled, both cock and face wet. He’s jacking himself slowly, twisting a little at the head, eyes on Cable’s face. When he sees that Cable is looking back he speeds up.

“Just making sure I’m not getting into unnegotiated kink territory.” Wade’s voice is tight, cock shiny and red. The tendons in his forearm stand out as he fists himself. “Noncon somnophilia, big squick, amiright?”

Cable ignores the shit that pours out of his mouth, keeps his eyes heavy-lidded and languid as he poses. Not that it’s hard, given he got his brains sucked out of his dick a minute ago.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” Wade whines. Cable merely twists his left wrist a little where it’s up above his head, displaying the breath of his chest and the TO. “Ohh fuck.”

He comes silently, brows furrowed and mouth open, beautiful. Not so unaware as to neglect aiming for the TO mesh.

“You’re gonna clean that up,” Cable says.

“Not a problem,” Wade leers. His palpable lust hasn’t decreased, and – Cable looks – he’s still hard. Jesus. “Oh _yeah_ , baby. Superpowers! I can go _all night_.”

Cable grinds his head back into the pillows, but his mouth twitches with the start of a grin.

“Shut up and get to work.”


End file.
